Mission: Find out what's wrong with Natsu
by xFairyTail
Summary: Lucy heads to Fairy Tail on a normal day until Natsu kicks Lucy out of their partnership. He tells her that she weak and useless leaving Lucy in shock and silence. However, this didn't seem like the Natsu everyone knew.
1. Normal Day

**Hi everyone! This going to be new story i'm writing. I hope you guys like it and want me to continue you it ^_^! Okay, lets begin~**

* * *

"Lets make today another great day" shouted Lucy as she rose out of her bed. It was another morning to head to Fairy Tail. Lucy happily hummed all the way to Fairy Tail. When she was about to open the door, she heard a ruckus inside.

"What is going on here?!" yelled Lucy as she slammed open the door.

Natsu and Gray were throwing the chairs, tables, and food at each other. The other members ignore them besides Erza. Erza quickly ran over to them and knocked them down with one punch. "What is wrong with you two?!

"Its not my fault" stated Gray "He insulted me, what did you expect me to do?"

"Hmph" Natsu grunted "Hey Lucy is here"

"Lucy? Why the sudden name change from being called Luce?" Lucy thought to herself

Natsu walked over to Lucy "You're out". "Im out? What does that mean?" Replied Lucy.

"You're out of our partnership"

"Ehh?! Natsu?" cried Happy. "Thats not for you to decide" Erza said with an angry tone to Natsu.

"Shut up" said Natsu and turn his head back to Lucy "I'm no longer partnering up with you, I'm going to partner up with Lisanna."

"Lisanna? Why her? What was he saying to me?" Lucy thought to herself in shock. "That would make sense, Lisanna had recently come back from being Edolas. They were also good childhood friends but why was he doing this out of nowhere."

"Wait? Me?! Are you sure about this?" said Lisanna

"You're weak, Lucy" said Natsu "You always need someone to save you, theres no need for someone as useless as you" Natsu walked out of Fairy Tail. Lucy and everyone was silent in shock. This wasn't like the normal Natsu everyone knows, he was too serious.

"Natsu! Wait for me!" yelled Happy as he chased after Natsu.

"Lucy.." Erza said as she quietly walked near Lucy.

In a quick moment, Lucy dashed out of the Fairy Tail with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter one is done~ Let me know if you liked it and want me to continue it :D**

**Sorry if the characters are out of characters or you didn't like it. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and would like me to write more so I can improve. Don't forget to follow, rate and review and give your honest opinions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail in anyway and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**


	2. Mission

**Hi again~ it seemed like some of you guys enjoyed the last chapter so heres the second chapter! Thank you for reading :D Lets begin~**

* * *

…"Why?" Lucy questioned

It was raining. "Perfect weather for the mood' Lucy whispered to herself. She sat down in the rain and letting the tears come out.

"Puuu..-puu" cried Plue as he walked over patting Lucy knees. "Plue?.. How did you come out? Well, thats not important now but you're right! You're telling me it's okay and solve the problem, correct?" "Puu-puu!" Plue said with a cute smile on his face. Lucy smiled and Plue returned back to the celestial world.

"LUCY-SAN!" yelled Erza from a couple meters away from Lucy.

When Erza finally caught up to Lucy she asked, "Are you okay? Don't worry, you deserve to be in Fairy Tail"

"Im fine now, thanks for worrying about me" Lucy said with a grin

''You know? I don't think was Natsu" stated Erza "He would never talk back to me, or I will make him a dead man next time"

Lucy nodded in agreement and fear. "Scary" Lucy thought. "Now that I think about it more, he would never say that or be that serious with us. Its not like him at all"

"Yea, Can we head to your house and talk about this more? We should really get out of this rain" said Erza.

*Few minutes later when Erza and Lucy arrive at Lucy's apartment*

"Finally, we are out of the rain" said Lucy "could've gotten sick"

"Yea" replied Erza "Lets think, what happen to Natsu yesterday? He was fine the day before"

"Hmm.." pondered Lucy

_***Lucy's Flashback start***_

It was just any other day in Fairy Tail. Loud, noisy but comfortable.

"Hey Luce!" yelled Natsu and Happy. "Hey Natsu! over here" replied Lucy. Natsu ran over to Lucy to tell her something.

"What's up?" questioned Lucy. "Happy and I are heading out to get some food, wanna come?" asked Natsu "We're starving"

"Nah, its okay" answered Lucy, "I'm going to spend some time with Levy-chan" "Aww fine" cried Natsu "It won't be as fun without you"

_***Lucy's Flashback end***_

"He still called me Luce yesterday" thought Lucy "I should've gone with him"

"Well, thats pretty much what happened yesterday" told Lucy

"I didn't talk to him much yesterday so I don't have anything to share" said Erza "Something must've happened on the trip to go eat"

"Yea" Lucy replied in agreement "Hey, we should follow him tomorrow to see what he's doing"

"Agreed, lets go ask Happy what happened tomorrow and ask Lisanna to help." Erza directed

"Lets called this Mission: Find what's making Natsu be a jerk and idiot that make me want to punch him all the way to Edolas!"

Lucy giggled, "Isn't that name a little long?" question Lucy

"Lets call it Mission: Find out what's wrong with Natsu!"

* * *

**Done with chapter 2! Hope you continue to read and enjoy the story~. Let me know if you liked it and want me to continue it :D**

**Sorry if the characters are out of characters or you didn't like it. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and would like me to write more so I can improve. Don't forget to follow, rate and review and give your honest opinions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail in anyway and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**


	3. Help

**Hi Guys! thanks for recent kind reviews and also thank you for reading :D Just finished writing chapter 3~ So Lets begin!**

* * *

"Hey Lucy, wake up" whispered Erza, "Huh?" Lucy replied. "It's morning already?"

"Alright! Now that you're awake, lets start the mission" demanded Erza. "Okay! Lets find Lisanna and Happy first" said the excited Lucy

The two girls headed to Fairy Tail and arrived there soon.

"LISANNA! HAPPY" screamed Lucy as she ran in the guild.

"LUCY!" Lisanna and Happy yelled with a smile. "I thought you were never coming back" said Lisanna, "I don't think Natsu would do that"

"I agree" replied Erza "Hey Happy, what happened when you and natsu had lunch yesterday?"

"Lunch?... oh yea! When we were out,we saw Wendy and Carla out buying groceries" said Happy "I told Natsu I was going to help them carry the bags and meet him back at Fairy Tail. I didn't even see until yesterday's incident"

"Oh, I see" Erza replied to the story "Well, we're planning to stalk him today and see what hes doing, in fact you two are helping us with it"

"Ehh?!.. What can we do?" question Lisanna

"You two are going to hangout with Natsu today while we are following him so he won't get distracted and know we're there" replied Erza

"Oh.. ok! I can handle that" answered Lisanna

"Can you handle that, Happy?" asked Lucy

"Aye, sir!" replied the blue cat.

A moment later, Natsu walked in the guild with his arms crossed with a serious look. He sat at a table near the corner.

"Okay! Come on, Happy' said Lisanna "Let's go ask him to hangout with him today"

Lisanna and Happy went over to the table and started to talking to Natsu.

"You know? wouldn't the normal thing "Evil" Natsu would do, would be to reject her request?" asked Lucy.

"Right.. What are we gonna do now if he says no?" asked Erza "Let's listen to them talk"

"Its too quiet.." said Lucy "I can't hear them at all"

"Hey, Wait!" said Erza "They are leaving the guild, lets start following the three!"

_**"Mission begin!"**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 is now done! and i'll start writing chapter 4 soon~ Hope you continue to read and enjoy the story~. Let me know if you liked it and want me to continue it :D**

**Sorry if the characters are out of characters or you didn't like it. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and would like me to write more so I can improve. Don't forget to follow, rate and review and give your honest opinions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail in anyway and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**


	4. Thump

**Hi everyone~ I wanted to thank you all for who reviewed, followed and read my story ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter, Lets Begin~**

* * *

_**….Mission Begin**_

"Is stalking him going a little too far?" asked Lucy

"Well, it's too late to change now" answered Erza

"Wait, where the three of them go?" wondered Lucy. "Snap, they left us behind when we were talking. Hurry up! We gotta catch up!" replied Erza

_***Few minutes later after catching up to Natsu***_

"Gosh! how could they walked so fast?" Lucy said while panting

"Lucy, look at him! what is he doing?"

Lisanna, Happy, and Natsu were inside a restaurant but there was really loud ruckus inside. "What is that idiot doing!" Lucy asked Erza. Natsu was eating everything in sight. Everything. He jumped on other people's tables and munched onto the food with his bare hands . "Disgusting" said Erza.

"THAT IDIOT! Hes going to give Fairy Tail a bad name!" yelled Erza as she was about rage in.

Lucy stopped Erza from storming into the restaurant. "Hold on, remember that is probably not even Natsu." assured Lucy "Im sure Lisanna is going to stop him"

"We gotta get him outta here now!" Lisanna told Happy

"Animal Soul: Wings!" Lisanna's arms turned into wings and quickly dragged Natsu out of the restaurant. Happy quickly followed behind them.

"What in the world were you doing?" shouted Lisanna

"What the hell was that for?!" Natsu yelled back at Lisanna "Jeez! you are just as useless as that stupid Lucy girl"

Lucy's eyes widen with anger but restricted herself of doing anything rash.

"How dare you call Lucy that!" Lisanna said with angry tone. "Are you even Natsu?" she questioned.

"Ahh, I see" said Natsu "it seems as you started to catch onto my little act but then again i'm a horrible actor anyways"

"So, its true?" replied Lisanna and taking Happy behind her back

In a split second, Natsu knocked Lisanna and Happy onto the ground.

"Lucy! Prepare to attack" demanded Erza

Lucy turned to Erza, "i'm ready" Lucy said while turning back to Natsu

"Where'd he go?" Lucy thought to herself only to see that the pink haired dragon slayer had disappeared.

_***Thump***_

Lucy and Erza dropped onto the floor unconsciously.

* * *

**A little suspense for you all? :3 I apologize for the chapters for being so short but thanks for still reading ^^**

**Hope you continue to read and enjoy the story~. Let me know if you liked it and want me to continue it :D**

**Sorry if the characters are out of characters or you didn't like it. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and would like me to write more so I can improve. Don't forget to follow, rate and review and give your honest opinions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail in anyway and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**


End file.
